Hope's Light
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: Set after the Giga house, can the Digidestined cope, when things are not be what the seem? Takari/Taiora/ and undetermined on other pairings. Slight Lime Scenes, for fair warning. ^_^
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Day

Untitled

*Warning*

This is a Takari, although for all you Davis fans, no he isn't the villain. I personally like the kid, I just do not seen him with Kari at all. ^_^ Anyway, This Chapter does contain a Lime Scene, however, that is about as bad as I plan on letting it get. I do wanna say that I don't own a thing of Digimon, or any of it's characters, unless I specify I made them. If I owned them... well do you think I would be just writing fanfics? I would be helping with the shows dang it. ::smiles:: Anyway, I do wanna say thanks to Robster80, Lace123, CyberDracomon, Takeru24, Ides of Diamonds, Hikari, Courage, and Tiaora's Daughter since reading so many of their stories helped me decide to try a Takari myself. And now? On with the show!!!

(For those who do not know some of the terms I am using, baka means stupid or idiot, and Hentai means pervert.)

* * * * * * * *

Prelude

"Spirit Needle"

The control spire glew with a white light, losing its obelisk like shape and contorting for a few moments, before shrinking to a smaller size. The false digimon stretched in it's new form, getting the feeling of this new body.

The white haired woman smiled darkly at her small creation. She knelt down, petting it. "You'll do perfectly, my little one." Sending her thoughts to the false digimon, she implanted her orders. "Go, little one. You have much work to do." Standing, and straightening her red hat and trenchcoat, she watched as the digimon ran into the forest, disappearing. Arukenimon looked back at Mummymon who was also in his human disguise. "Now, we begin the plan...."

Digimon story ~ Chapter 1

Kari smiled, leaping into the air again. "Go TK!!", her cheer drowned out by the large crowd around her. She looked down at the basketball court, watching TK pass the ball to Davis, who quickly shot, making the final three point basket before the buzzer.

The crowd around Kari screamed loudly with her, as they ran onto the court. She pushed her way through, waving to Davis, as some of the other players hoisted him onto their shoulders.

She smiled as Davis noticed her, and listened when he started yelling over the crowd. "Hey Kari! Did you see?! I made the winning shot!" He tried standing on his friends, to their complaints, and started posing absurdly for her, as she continued moving through the crowd again. She giggled at her last site of them, as Davis lost his balance, bringing him and his friend down into one heap.

Kari kept moving, finally starting to stop laughing when she saw TK, being congradualated by some of his friends and teammates, including their fellow Digidestined, Yolei and Cody. She saw her older brother Tai and Tk's older brother Matt, making their way to TK as well. As she finally got through, she smiled softly at TK, who was dripping with sweat. 

"Hey Kari. Did you have fun?" TK smiled at her. She knew he wouldn't say anything about how well he had played, it was on of the more endearing qualities about him. "Yea, I had alot of fun. That was a good pass at the end, TK." He blushed softly, as Matt and Tai arrived, both patting TK on the back, catching him off guard.

"Hey little bro, good game." Matt surprised TK, grabbing him in a headlock and giving him a hard noogie. Just as TK broke free, he backed into a smack across his back from Tai. "Yea, too bad you don't like soccer, you would have been nice to have."

TK smiled, blushing still from Kari. "Hey um...." He looked to Kari, but looked to Matt and Tai and stopped himself. "Uh.. Do you guys want to go out and get something to eat? I'm starving!" He smiled sheepishly at them.

"Hey yea! I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole Tyranomon." Davis said, laughing softly. He was still rubbing the back of his head from the fall. He didn't notice TK's slight frown as he walked close behind Kari. He took a quick sniff of his jersey, his face turning green for a quick second. "I think me and CK could use a shower real fast though.." He grinned sheepishly at everyone.

Everyone sweatdropped a second, before Yolie spoke up. "Well, we could meet at my house. We always have plenty of food, and I have more then enough room for everyone!" She smiled brightly at the ensamble of Digi-destined.

"Thats a great idea, Yolie." Kari said, her eyes on TK with a curious look. _'I wonder why he is blushing so badly?' _As TK opened his mouth, he shut it again quickly. Kari decided to go, since he wasn't going to. "Well, I'm going to check on our "smaller" friends, since they wanted to stay at their home tonight." She knew everyone understood she meant the digimon in the digital world, when they all nodded to her. "While I do that, how about you two atheles go shower, and the rest of you guys get everyone together? Sound like a plan?"

Everyone smiled, but Cody was the first one to talk. "I'm afraid I can't make it. I have plans with my grandfather tonight. Count me in for next time though, ok?" He ran off, as everyone waved to him. Yolie walked with Tai and Matt, following the rest of the exiting crowd out of the audatorium. TK and Davis followed the other players into the locker room, both waving to Kari as they went. Kari giggled softly as she heard them start into one of their usual arguements, when they were almost out of earshot. "Those two are encoragable..." she said softly to herself. She held her Crest a second, before putting it underneith her white shirt, letting it hang from her neck. She reached into her tan shorts, making sure her D3 digivice was there, and smiled when she felt it. This was the first time any of them had checked on the digimon in about two days. They had all decided to take a few days to relax, since the most recent battle with Arukenimon.

As she walked, the memories of the Giga House came to her. If not for Yolie's experience with computers and music, they might not have come out alive. Thanks to her purple haired friend, however, they had found a counter to the evil digimon's flute, which had controlled all the insect digimon in the house, and freed them of her control. Once they had regrouped, they were attacked by Arukenimon herself, who had revelaed herself to really be an evil spider like digimon in human disguise. They had still defeated her, with, Paildramon dealing the last shot. However, they had not expected another digimon, called Mummymon to come to rescue her at the end.

Kari shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she entered the computer lab. she smiled softly, as she started the computer, thinking how it had been such a short time since that battle. All the current team had agreed a few days rest would be good, before continuing on with the reconstruction around the digital world, and the destruction of the Control Spires. As the digiport opened, she pulled her digivice out, putting it to the monitor, being instantly teleported to the digital world,.

She walked through the forest, looking into the trees occassionally. 'I thought we left them near this digiport. I wonder where they are?' Just as the thought passed, she heard a noise in the distance, sounding like a very small explosion. 

She quickly ran in the direction of the noise, coming to a small pond. As she looked around, she heard a buzzing noise behind her. Kari turned quickly, her back now to the pond, to see a large Flymon staring at her. On her face, she wore a determined look, but her thoughts were anything but. _'Oh no!! Where is Gatomon? Oh I wish she was here right now...'_

As if responding to the unspoken wish, Kari heard a familier cry from behind the insect digimon, "Lightning Claw!" Flymon had barely moved, when three diagnol lined light up across it's body. It split into three parts, before dissolving into digital dust, showing the small cat digimon Kari had wanted to see, sitting in a tree branch, smiling softly.

"Gatomon!!" Kari yelled as the small digimon jumped into her arms. She hugged her tightly, then held her at arms length in her hands, spinning in a circle for a second. "I was so worried about you! Where were you?"

Gatomon smiled at Kari, taking her casual tone of voice.. "I was taking a catnap. The others are waiting for me to get back." She hopped out of Kari's hands, starting towards the forest. "Coming?" she started running, followed by a giggling Kari, towards the other digimon.

* * * * * * * * *

TK smiled, as he finished getting his backpack filled. After his shower, he had ran home real fast, to get his things together. He had plans to stay the night at Matt's new apartment after the game, but since everyone was going to Yolie's, he decided to get his things now. He had changed into a brown T-shirt and jean shorts, with his white hat over his brown hair, and started pulling his tennis shoes on. 

'I should have went with her. Maybe we could have talked if I had gone with her to see Patomon and the others.' He finshed tieing his shoes, and shouldered his backpack. 'But if I had said anything, Davis would have heard and followed' He sighed, walking out of the apartment he shared with his mother. "Somedays... Hope is all you have.." He chuckled to himself at the irony of the statement as he ran towards Yolie's house.

'Maybe I should not try?' TK thought as he ran, not noticing the storm clouds forming. 'Not saying I won't talk to her about this soon, but maybe I should wait for the oppertunety to arise, instead of trying to force it. After all....' TK blinked, as a raindrop on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing the rain starting to come down. 'Better hurry..' He ran faster, getting to Yolie's just as the thunder started. 'I hope Kari's here already..'

Tai was smiling as he answered the door. "Hey TK, bout time. Come on in, before you turn into a prune or something." He moved to the side, letting TK walk in, so he could take his shoes off. Tai shut the door, walking into the house besides TK.

TK looked at Tai as they walked down the small hallway. "Hey Tai. Is Kari here yet?" He saw the older digi-destined shake his head. "Nope, she's still visiting the digimon, last I knew. Why, worried or something?" Tai elbowed him playfully in the ribs, smiling. TK chuckled softly at the joke as they walked into the room with the rest of the group.

TK dropped his bookbag near the door, reaching in and grabbing two things out of it before he followed Tai more into the room. One of them, he put around his neck, showing it to be his crest of Hope, which he tucked into his shirt. The other he kept in his hand, a small chain dangling from his closed fist. He walked in, seeing his friends already in a discussion. On the small couch, Yolie sat between Ken, the former digimon emperer, and Izzy, one of the originals. In the easy chair, was TK's older brother Matt, who was playing his old harmonica, something he never had the chance for alot, now adays. Tai had stretched out on the loveseat by himself, as Davis sat crosslegged on the floor, telling the older kids about the battle at the Giga House. TK just sat on one of the arms of the easy chair, listening to Matt's music as Davis finished.

"And then.." Davis continued, not even realising anyone had moved. "Mummymon wrapped the digimon up in bandages, grabbed arukenimon, and hightailed it!!" Davis took a deep breath, noticing TK. "Hey TJ, what took you so long?"

TK surpressed the erge to twitch and correct Davis, continueing to smile. "I just needed to get my things from home, and change clothes." Matt started another blues song, as TK listen to Izzy talking.

"So you used the computer to cut a portion of Arukenimon's music, and then played it back repeatedly, to act as a counter melody to her flute, to neutralize her hold on the insectiod digimon. Excellent Job, Yolie and Ken. You both did a good job thinking of that." Izzy smiled, while Yolie blushed from the compliment. TK had always thought she looked up to Izzy a little more then some of the rest, for the common points of intellect and computers. Ken gave a soft smile, looking to the rain through the window.

The conversation slowly shifted, moving to old stories from new and old of adventures in the digital world and out. Tai and Matt gave one another a sort of secretive smile, whenever a story that included them bickering came up, the same as TK would usually do to Kari when the Dark Masters would come up. TK glanced at the window, looking down at the road. 'I hope she's ok.'

Yolie had provided a few large pizzas for everyone. TK got a slice of pepperoni, noticing how little was left of all of them. 'Well, Davis and Tai ARE here...Should I expect less?' He smiled to himself, before walking out and eating his pizza, listening to more stories, the current one being about Tai and Matt's duel after Matt had met up with Cherrymon. Davis seemed to be somewhat in awe, listening to the story of the duel between the two friends, and their Mega level digimon.

TK stopped listening to the stories, when he heard the doorbell ring. Before anyone could move, TK dashed down the hallway, running to the door. When he opened it, he smiled brightly, as Kari rushed in, pushing next to him, her arms wrapped around herself. Her hair was soaked and laying flat on her head, and her clothes were tottally soaked through. She smiled at TK, when he shut the door, shivering. "W..When it r..rains, it .. it p..p..pores.. huh?" She giggled softly, her teeth starting to chatter loud enough for TK to hear.

"Kari your soaked! Come on, lets get you warm and dry." He put an arm around her shoulders, feeling her press closely because of the warmth her body felt from his right now. TK started blushing crimson though, noticing how badly her clothes were soaked. He noticed he could easily see through her shirt, her nipples hard from the cold and rain, poking her shirt, her breasts being a little accented from how her arms were folded underneith them. He shook his head mentally. _'Stop that! She's freezing, and your being a hentai!' _He walked her to the bathroom, which was before the room their friends were in, and lead her in, grabbing a towel and started helping her dry off, occasionally looking in places he knew he shouldn't, but trying to be very discreet about it.

"I'll get you something to wear, so you can put these in the dryer." He walked out, while she was toweling her hair, looking back as he was about to turn out the door, to see her pulling her pants down, her butt very noticable through the wet fabric, since she was bending over. Before she could see him staring, he quickly shut the door, walking to his bag and grabbing one of his extra sets of pants and a spare t-shirt. He walked back to the bathroom before anyone noticed him, taking the spare clothes, a tan shirt and a pair of blue jeans with him.

He opened the door quietly, so no one in the living room would notice the noise, and blushed a darker shade of red then before. Kari stood with her back to him, only in two towels, one around her body and one small one being wrapped around her hair. When he walked in, she was bent over slightly, getting all her hair wrapped in the towel, not noticing the now open door. _'OHmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod....' _TK just stood frozen at the doorway. his eyes staring at the private area she was showing accidently. _'Takaru, your a Hentai! A Baka Hentai!!'_

Tk stepped back, so she would not see him, and knocked on the door gently. He rubbed his nose with his wrist, cleaning the small amount of blood up, hoping she did not notice. "Come in." He heard her, and walked in slowly, trying to hide his blush, not to mention his high level of arousal. He tryed keeping one of his hands in front of his pants, as he saw Kari turn around, the towel wound around her hair, her smile twinkling softly. He handed the clothes to her, turning around, about to walk out.

"TK, shut the door, and stay here please. I wanted to talk to you alone for a few." TK froze a moment, hearing her. _'Guess letting it just happen was the right idea. Boy, good thing Tai doesn't know, or he would kill me!' _TK shut the door, and started to turn around, seeing Kari's back to him again, this time minus the towel over her body, leaving nothing to his imagination. He quickly turned around to her her say something, but he missed what it was. "What did you say, Kari?

"I said don't turn around, I'm changing now." 'Now she tells me...' TK just tryed to keep his hormones in check, forcing himself to not turn his head at all, hearing her change into his jeans and shirt. Oddly, the thing he had noticed the most was that when he walked in and she smiled at him, he saw she was wearing her Crest too. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I was curious what you were doing tomorrow." He heard some russling as she zipped the pants up. "I wanted to go on a picnic and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" TK couldn't belive it. 'Let things flow, and it all works out, it seems...' He smiled, remembering to not turn around. "Sure. I would love to." He blinked and blushed. _'Why did I have to phrase it like that...' _"What time do you want to go?" He jumped slightly as he felt Kari hug him from behind around his shoulders, smiling at him. "How about for lunch? Know any place good we can go?"

"Well, with how the weather is, I would say going to the digi-world would be a good idea, don't you think?" Kari smiled bigger. "Exactly what I was thinking! It's a date, Takeru!" She winked, walking out of the room in his clothing, leaving him there stunned. _'A..date? Did she say a....' _His thought trailed off, hearing the voices from the other room grow slightly louder as Kari made her appearance. TK glanced back, seeing Kari's clothes still sitting to be dried. Smiling softly, he gather it all up, putting it in the dryer that Yolie had in there. _'If it goes well... maybe I can give her this to..' _He opened his hand, showing another crest and tag like the ones they had had made, but this one had a different symbol on it. On the top, was the symbol of light, a circle with smaller points not touching it, but surrounding it, making it seem like a star. But over lapping the bottem three points, was almost a rectangle shape, save the bottom was wider, and came into 3 points on it. It had surprised him how the symbol of Hope and Light merged so easily as a pattern, but it felt right having it made. 

Coming back to himself, he walked out the door, chuckling softly as he heard Davis start exclaiming about how 'LK' must have had a different reason then just helping, to loan Kari his _clothes. 'Seems like tonight is gonna be a normal one after all now...' _He walked back into the room to enjoy the evening with his friends.

* * * * * * * * *

My first Chapter done!! I know, it doesn't have much save starting, and should probably be a prelude to the bigger happenings, but hey, this is my first fic! ::smiles:: I am happy I got something I was proud to put up. Anyway, expect the next chapters soon, if I get inspiration and people saying they wanna see more. Hope this entertains you all, and I hope you enjoyed. Night all!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic Problems

Untitled

Well, here is chapter 2, as soon as I could get it out. I am hoping to see more reviews with more of the story done now. As always, I do not own digimon, or it's characters. There may my lime type material in this story at points, so viewer discretion is advised (only R rated Lime, not bad enough for NC-17) Once again I would like to thank the author's I mentioned in chapter one for giving me the inspiration to start this, my friends Pamela, Meghan, Ree, and Kate, for reading rough drafts and criticing them somewhat, and giving me the confidence to continue to the point of posting. And without further ado, on with the show!!!

* * * * * * * *

Chapter 2

TK rubbed his eyes tiredly, the light from the window making it so he couldn't fall back asleep. He groaned, shifting, forgetting where he was. That was, until he fell off the couch he had been sleeping on. Staying on the ground a moment, he blinked, getting his wits about him, finally standing up, groaning loudly to himself about the abrupt awakening. Stretching his shoulders, he walked into the bathroom, splashing himself with some cold water to help him wake up faster, before turning the shower water on. He removed the night shirt and shorts he has been wearing to sleep, and jumped into the warm shower, feeling much better.

'I wonder how the picnic will go?' He thought as he scrubbed the wash cloth full of soap across his shoulders. 'I mean, could this be my chance to talk to her and find out how she feels? Maybe... Or maybe something is going to happen... like it always seems to..' Tk sighed a second, but then shook his head. As he started washing himself a little faster, he felt his resolve firming up again. He was, after all, the digidestined of Hope. If he didn't keep hope, then what could he do? Bending away from the shower, he started washing his feet, as another thought came to him. 'What if Kari noticed how I was acting? If she did, and I tell her, she will probably think I am some pervert or something, only coming on to her because of last night... No. I gotta keep my faith. Kari wouldn't think that of me. She knows me better then that.' TK realized, thinking about how Kari had looked, soaked, and then the accidental glimpses he had gotten of her body had made him worse off then he had been last night. 'I swear, this thing has a mind of it's own....' He chuckled to himself. Finishing his shower, he stepped out, drying himself off, as a knock on the door surprised him. 

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door, his hair still dripping, and some steam coming from the bathroom into the hallway. Matt was standing in his boxers, smiling his secretive smile at his little brother. "Feeling fresh now? I just need my hair brush and you can finish getting ready." TK moved, letting him in. Matt had just moved into his own apartment about a month ago, letting TK get a chance to see him a little more often, although not too much since Matt still did a lot with his band. Matt grabbed his brush from the drawer, looking back to TK as he walked out. "Don't take too long, I need to clean myself too, you weren't the only one exhausted last night." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

TK smiled softly, as he took the towel off, using it to dry himself off again. Matt had been talking about later in the night, when they had gotten into a major food and pillow fight, all started by Davis. He had thought TK had tried something with Kari, and even after a few hours of relaxing, the first of which was spent calming him down from his freaked out state, Davis still had it in his head that something wasn't right with the picture. To try and get even, at least for being proven wrong by everyone in TK's opinion, out of nowhere, he threw a banana from the kitchen at TK! Well not being one to let a challenge go unanswered, TK had thrown a scoop of the ice cream he had been eating at the time back. Unfortunetly, Yolie was the one who got hit, when Davis pulled her from the kitchen into the line of fire. After that, things had just gotten out of hand, until majority of the rooms, save bedrooms, had to be cleaned from all the different foods and pillows all over the place. They had cleaned up the place with Yolie, and left soon afterward. 'At least everyone had fun. Save Davis when Kari walked out, but still.... it isn't often we get to have nights like that all together anymore.' 

TK wrapped the towel around his waist again, walking out to see Matt poring a bowl of cereal. He sighed relieved that Matt wasn't trying to cook. The last time he stayed at their dad's house and Matt cooked, he thought his stomach was going to melt inside him. He did have to admit, he had only been 9, but still, that counted for something. He walked over to his things, pulling a grey shirt and pair of matching jeans out, along with clean boxers, and his white hat. He walked back into the bathroom as Matt walked into the living room where he had slept, hearing the TV turn on as he closed the door.

Pulling his boxers and pants on, he grabbed the extra brush, and combed his hair straight. 'I hope no one else is coming to this picnic Kari invited me to.' He blushed slightly as he pulled his shirt on. He quickly brushed his teeth and grabbed his hat, not putting it on yet. Walking out, he sat down on the other side of the couch from Matt, collecting his things back together neatly, as Matt continued eating, occasionally shooting a glance at him. TK, finally letting his curiosity get the better of him, paused, looking at him. "You wanna say something, or just keep staring?"

Matt smiled, drinking the milk from his finished bowl, and wiping the small mustage away. "I was just thinking my little brother seems to be growing up more then I realized." TK blinked, blushing slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?" He started finishing cleaning. "It means I saw how you kept looking at Kari last night." Matt stated simply, just watching him. TK froze, quickly making himself start working again as he felt his blush get hotter. "I don't know what your talking about.. I didn't look at her any different then any other time I look at her." Technically it was true. He had felt this way a long time before realizing what it meant, and so had always looked at her this way.

"Really..." Matt just smiled, as he walked into the small kitchen part of the apartment. The way everything was set up, the door opened into the living room, with the kitchen near it, and only a small part of wall separating it. Opposite that wall, was the hallway which lead to the bathroom and bedroom. Over all, TK had been surprised Matt could afford it, but with his band, and the part time jobs he did for extra, it seemed Matt was doing very well for himself.

Matt walked back in, sitting down, as TK set the crest with the symbol of Light and Hope merged on the table between the couch and chair. He didn't realize Matt had moved until he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up to see Matt holding the crest and looking at it. "And this was just a shop project you happen to make, right?" He ribbed his little brother, setting it back down. TK quickly grabbed it, putting it into his shirt pocket for safe keeping, grabbing his own crest, and setting his things behind the couch again. He put his on over his neck, tucking it into his shirt, as Matt sat down.

Matt smiled as he sat down. "If you want, I have an idea of something I could do to make that a touch more special, if you want me to." TK blinked, looking at his brother. He was afraid to ask, not sure if this was gonna be another joke or not, but figured it was worth seeing. "What, Matt?" The older of the two smiled, reaching his hand out. "I can have a gem put into the center of the light crest. A small one, nothing extreme, but something to accent it."

TK smiled at his older brother. 'Sometimes you still surprise me, bro.' He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small crest and handed it to Matt, who put it in his pocket. "Her favorite gem are diamonds, if you think you can get something to look like one. Are you sure this isn't too much?" Matt stood up, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Nothing is too much for you bro. Now get going, I need to get into the shower, and then off to band practice. We have a gig in a few nights, and need to keep ourselves ready." He gave TK a quick hug as he stood up, before walking into the bathroom, the water in the shower soon running again.

TK smiled, and looked at the clock. "Almost one. I better get going to meet Kari at the school. Good thing the school leaves itself open for students, even on holidays like today." He walked into the kitchen, grabbing some of the things he had gotten for when he stayed over, running out before Matt was out, heading for the school.

* * * * * * * *

Tai yawned loudly, as he felt something nudging his ribs. "No more Sora, I'm worn out...." He mumbled half asleep. Nudge Nudge. He sighed softly. "Oh alright, but only because I love you...." He rolled over to the edge of the top buck, opening his eyes slightly, as they came to focus on a very large grin, connected to his sister's face. He stared blankly for a second, before coming to an amazing realization. "Your not Sora."

Kari shook her head slowly at the comment, as she hid something behind her back. Tai blinked again, before straightening up, looking over her shoulder to see a small mini-tape recorder in her hand. "You didn't...." Kari smiled, slowly backing towards the door out of their room. "You did...."

A loud banging woke Mrs. Kamiya from sleeping, followed by loud yelling from her son Taichi and laughing from her daughter Hikari. She pulled her husbands pillow over her head, since he was already at work, and held it tightly there, hoping it would drown the noise out. 

Kari quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and putting a chair to hold it shut. She rewound the tape as Tai banged on the door, and played it back, turning the volume up enough for Tai to hear it over the yelling. Hear more of his sleep ridden mutters, most saying how he felt about Sora, he sighed and stopped banging on the door, deciding to get dressed. He grabbed a black T-shirt with a smiley face pulling the bottom eyelid down, and giving someone a raspberry, and a pair of shorts, before knocking on the door calmly. He heard her giggling through the door even. "Do you give up, Taichi?" He said calmly, the tape already off and hidden he guessed. "Yea, Kari, I give. you win this time." He saw the door open to the small cute little sister of his, dressed in a soft blue shirt and matching skirt. 'How in the heck did she keep away from me in that?' It certainly didn't look maneuverable, and she didn't even seem to look tired from running. 

"What do you want Hikari?" He knew she was after something, she only got blackmail items when she needed his help, or wanted something from him. "OHH, nothing too exerting, brother dear." She flashed another smile at him. 'ut oh... I don't like how this is heading...' He watched as she started talking again. "Well... I want you to distract Davis and the rest of them from coming into the Digiworld today. At least for awhile anyway." Tai arched a brow at her, scratching his large hair. "Why don't you want them there?"

"Because Takeru and I are going on a picnic, and I want to talk to him alone. And if Davis finds out, you know he will follow along, and he would be worse, if he found us without knowing. So I decided who better to keep him busy, then his idol, my big strong loving brother!" She emphasized as much as she could, obviously playing this up to the best she could. Tai sighed. He didn't dare let Sora hear that tape. She would kill him! "Alright Kari, I'll do my best to keep them out of your hair, but I can't promise anything, incase something comes up. You will call for help if you need it, right?" She nodded, knowing he would ask probably. "Alright. Well, where is Davis today?"

"He is probably at the soccer field right now. I bet if you got ahold of Sora and Ken, you could keep him busy easily, along with Yolie." She winked. Even Tai had seen how Yolie had glanced at Ken every so often, but he wasn't sure if it was on of her legendary crushes Kari had told him about, or something more. "Alright, well get going before I try and find that tape..." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before running for the door, grabbing a small purse of her things as she did. Just as the door shut, Tai stood, blinking again. He looked at the door. "Did she just say she and TK were going on a DATE?!"

* * * * * * * *

TK walked into the computer lab, breathing somewhat hard. He hoped no one would show up, but he was still not sure if Kari had invited anyone else. He took a drink from the bottled water he had borrowed from Matt and sat down, deciding to wait, instead of going out to look for her.

Hearing footsteps, TK stood up, and looked out the doorway, to see Kari standing right in front of him. He smiled bright, which she gave back in kind. "Hey Kari, good timing." She walked into the room, carrying a small purse. Although she didn't often wear a skirt, he did have to admit she looked nice in it.

She did a small spin, before standing in front of the computer with the gate. "Ready to go then?" She smiled sweetly as she asked, pulling her digivice from her purse.

TK walked over, seeing a small glint of a gold chain around her neck. 'She's wearing her crest today too. I wonder why I find that more comforting somehow...' He pulled his digivice out of his pocket, walking over as she turned the computer on, watching the digiport open. "Lets go, M'Lady." TK held his arm out to her, which she took giggling. They put their D3's to the screen, feeling themselves pulled into the digital world again.

TK smiled as they walked from the TV on the ground, coming on a small lake. He just stood a moment, enjoying the view, before he felt Kari tugging on his arm. He followed, seeing a small blanket set up with various fruits and drinks on it. He smiled more when he saw Gatomon and Patamon finishing putting it together. They walked up to the two digimon, TK opening his free arm to give Patamon a big hug when he saw him and flew into his arm. He felt Kari let go of his arm, allowing him to give his small digimon a better hug, as she did the same for Gatomon. They sat down, holding their digimon in their laps, as TK looked at all the food. 

"How did you get all this set up since yesterday?" Kari giggled, but Gatomon answered. "We did it. When Kari and I got to the camp, she asked me and Patamon to set this up. She also said don't tell any of the other digimon about it, since she only planned to inv.." She got cut off as Kari put her hand over her mouth. "Cats sure can talk too much sometimes, can't they?" The feline mouth a few words under the young girl's hand, before crossing her paws in annoyance. She moved the hand from Gatomon's mouth, looking at her as she talked. "Why don't you two head off and take a nap, since you two worked so hard on this? We'll eat, and when we are ready to go somewhere else, we'll get you. Alright?" The Champion digimon nodded up to her, jumping out of her lap, being followed by a somewhat confused looking Patamon. They both walked into the woods, with Patamon starting to ask Gatomon why they couldn't stay to eat too.

They both chuckled at the small digimon, before they looked at one another, blushing. "Shall we eat?" Kari nodded, and they started eating the assortment of fruits and such the two digimon had collected for them. TK bit into an apple, as Kari started on some berries that were in a small pile. TK watched her as she ate, admiring her as he took another bite of his apple. 'Not yet. Lets finish eating first...' He finished his apple, setting the core aside, and started eating more. Before long, a good chuck of the food had been eaten, and the two pre-teens were laying on the ground, watching the blue sky.

"Aren't you glad it didn't start raining in the real world before we left?" He glanced over in time to see her nod her head. "Especially since you probably didn't wanna get an extra shower in like yesterday....." He threw in playfully, earning him a soft smack in the ribs. He played it up, acting like his ribs suddenly hurt bad where she hit him, and rolled away, hamming up his moan of pain. Suddenly, he opened his closed eyes very partially, to see Kari kneeling over him, a very true worried expression on her face. "Takeru? Oh Takeru I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard..." She looked on the point of tears. TK actually blinked, stopping his acting. Kari had closed her eyes tightly, as TK sat up next her. "Kari, I'm ok. You didn't hit me that hard, I was just playing around..." She opened her slightly red eyes. 'She actually thought she hurt me?' He gave her a gentle hug, which she responded and tightened. 

"Oh TK, I thought I actually hurt you. Don't do that to me, please. I thought I really hurt you for a moment there..." TK was a little surprised by how she sounded. It was almost as if she was surprised she hadn't hurt him, but relieved at the same time, and maybe annoyed, but that was because of the teasing probably. He brushed her hair gently, enjoying feeling her this close to him, even if it was for something like that. "I'm ok Kari, see?" He tapped his ribs in the place. "Nothing wrong..." He smiled at her. "Anyway... I wanted to talk to you about something... " He blushed badly. He had said it. No turning back from here.

Kari wiped her eyes. She hadn't started crying, but she had been honestly close it seemed. She gave him a slightly puzzled look, and sat back on her legs, adjusting so her skirt wasn't right under her. He watched her a moment, the memories of the last night coming to mind, before he shook his head, keeping it from going in the gutter. She arched a brow at him questioningly. "What about, TK?"

He took a deep breath, sitting down and crossing his legs, his hands on his feet in front of him. 'Might as well start slow...' "Well... You remember when we battled Piedmon?" He waited for her to nod, surprised that it took her more then a moment to do it. "Well, I made a promise back then. One I have kept until now.. and you see...." He paused. This did not sound at all how he wanted to phrase it... "Wait, let me try this again. Um.. Well you know how you are always telling me how Tai really likes Sora alot, but he is just afraid to tell her?" She nodded again, more quickly again, smiling secretively. He almost gave it a though, but decided to wait for now. "Well... I think I might feel that way.... about someone I know."

"Oh? Who is it Takeru?" He listened. Normally, it annoyed him when people used his full name, save his family, but for some reason he liked it when she did. It made him feel special, a little bit. "Well I... what I mean is... I don't want to say yet.." He blushed crimson. "I wanna try wait and see if I am right about what I feel and make sure she doesn't have feels for someone else first." She nodded, smiling at him. "Well I am sure they would be happy if you just told them, Takeru. At the least they may say they only want you as a friend, but what honestly do you have to lose?" She put a hand on his, squeezing it gently. TK smiled back. 'Guess it's now or never...' Just as he was about to start talking again, they heard a russle come from the bushes. TK, acting on his normal insticts from when he was in the digi-world before, stood straight up, in front of Kari to protect her. After a moment though, Patamon's small form fell out of the bush, followed by the head of Gatomon, along with her paw as she tryed to keep him from falling. Patamon layed on his back, with Gatomon staying in the bushes, both of them trying to give as innocent a look as they could.

Patamon flipped over, floating up. "You were right Gatomon, no Evil digimon around here. Lets continue patrolling the area." Patamon's tone sounded so faked, Kari and TK could not help laughing out loud at it, from the cuteness in his tone. Patamon landed, with Gatomon stepping out next to him. She whispered into his ear, "I don't think that worked for making them think we weren't spying..." Patamon shook his head, looking at his laughing friends. TK was actually sitting again, since he couldn;t stand lauging that hard, and Kari had layed down. After a moment, they calmed down, Kari sitting up again. TK looked a the two little digimon. "You guys can stay now. I am sure if any Evil digimon show up, you'll be ready. Just in case, go ahead and have something of what's left, there's plenty for you both." The two digimon smiled, running up and starting to eat, as TK felt Kari put her hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "You should just tell her. If you wait too long, who knows what might happen, right?" She stood up, smiling, offering his her hand to help him stand. He took it, standing next to her, not releasing her hand right away, but still doing it. 'At least I said something, even if I didn't say what I wanted to.... But she does give good advice. I will do it soon, once I know I have some time with her to myself again, since we will have company for the rest of the picnic.' He smiled at their digi-friends who were still eating, and they sat down, waiting for them to finish.

* * * * * * * *

Arukenimon watched the two digidestined eating with their digmon, snapping a twig off a branch. They were only across the lake from her, easily accessable, and only two of them, instead of six, like last time. But not yet. Her digimon she had made was already accomplishing what it was supposed to, and soon, she would be prepared to create her ultimate master piece to destroy the digidestined brats.

Behind her, Mummymon walked up, bowing. "Arukenimon, They are where you wanted them. We are almost ready." She turned around sharply, her sunglasses catching the light a moment. "Have you found a place with enough control spires for the job?" He shook his head. "I have a place those brats have yet to begin destroying them in, but I haven't found a spot from which you can best accomplish what you plan. I should soon though, M'Love." He bowed again, not seeing her rolls her eyes at his last word. "Well hurry up." As Mummymon turned to leave, Arukenimon started to follow. "And when you go back, send someone to dispose of those digital pests for me, while they are playing decoy." He nodded, and they continued on, the Evil spider digimon's mind devising how best to put her next plan into action.

* * * * * * * *

Walking slowly, TK walked with Kari next to him, Patamon sitting on his hat and Gatomon relaxing in Kari's arms. After finishing the food, the two digimon had decided to take a small nap, falling almost immediately asleep. Kari had checked her watch, and seeing they needed to get back, they had just picked their digital friends up, taking them with them. As they walked closer to the gate, TK couldn't help but have this feeling they were being followed.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a loud crash sounded behind them. They both turned quickly to see a large, almost human figure, standing about three feet taller then them. He wore a sleeveless shirt and pants with holes in the knees, and the muscles on his body were about as large as a bodybuilder's. He had no hair on his head, and his eyes seemed a dark earthy brown. Patamon woke with a start from the noise, starting to flap over TK's head. 

Digi-analizer~(Patamon) "That's Titanmon. He's a Champion level digimon who's very strong. His Titan Smash can leave you shaken up!"

TK looked up at Patamon who nodded back to him. He quickly pulled his D3 out, holding it towards his digimon. "Digi-Armor, Energize!" A beam of light enveloped Patamon as his digi-armor formed. "Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Pegasusmon landed next to TK, armored and taller now, his tail swishing softly, and his wings stretching. TK quickly got on him, looking to Kari, who was just backing away, Gatomon still in her arms, watching Titanmon closely. She set her down, pulling her own D3 out, and looked hesatintly at it. Not waiting, TK nudged Pegasusmon, who took to the air, flying over the large digimon, and quickly turning around, flapping his wings. "Shooting Stars!" Small stars flew from his wings, striking the creature on it's back, causing it to turn around, looking at them, instead of Kari. It reached over, grabbing a tree, and pulled it out of the ground. It threw it at TK and Pegasusmon, who narrowly dodged it. TK heard Kari in the woods, as she yelled, "Digi-Armor Energize!" Now TK knew something was wrong, because no light was coming from the woods. 

"Pegasusmon, we gotta make sure Kari and Gatomon are ok. Think you can get past this bruiser?" Pegasusmon nodded, flying lower. "Aquisis Beam!"The green light shot from the mythical digimon's forehead, hitting Titanmon in the chest, knocking him over long enough for for them to fly past, seeing Kari staring at her digivice in pure shock, Gatomon watching Titanmon. Pegasusmon landed and TK quickly jumped off, running over to Kari. "Kari, what's wrong? What happened?" She looked to TK, her look of shock fading very slowly.

"I..I don't know... But it won't let Gatomon armor digivolve. What do we do now, TK?" She looked at him with her crimson brown eyes, obviously hoping he had an answer.

Tk stood in shock a second. He knew there were ways to block a digimon from digivolving before, it was why they had needed the armors to be able to defeat Ken, when he was the Digimon Emperior. But even Ken had never been able to block their armor, so what was causing this? As he thought, he realised he had paused too long, when Gatmon let out a small scream, looking back behind him again. TK spun around, seeing Titanmon closer, his fist coming down fast.

TK lept fast, pushing Kari out of the way, as Pegasusmon and Gatomon moved themselves, his winged digimon taking to the air with Gatomon on his tail. "Titan Smash!" The ground shook, not giving TK or Kari enough leway to get up, laying a few feet from the huge digimon who seemed uneffected by his own attack. TK looked over, seeing him get closer, fearing what was about to happen. But as he brought his hand up, he could hear their digimon from behind him attacking. "Shooting Stars!""Lightning Claw!" He could see a small explosion of light as the two attacks connected with the muscular digimon, as it froze in place a second, before the outer coating broke, showing the control spire center for a moment, before that too disintegrated into digital dust. Pegasusmon and Gatomon landed next to them, as TK helped obviously shaken Kari stand up, holding her arm. Pegasusmon walked over, with Gatomon on his back, how flipped over onto Kari's shoulders. He helped her over to his flying digimon, and helped her onto his back. 'What happened? Why hadn't she been able to make Gatomon armor digvolve into Nefaretimon? Looks like we need to talk to Izzy soon, in case this is gonna be a new problem we all face...' He climbed on behind Kari, holding her as she held Gatomon tightly, letting Pegasusmon fly them the rest of the way to the Digi-gate. He de-digivolved back to Patamon, and flew into TK's arms. "Good job, Patamon. Ready to head back with us?" The small digimon nodded, as they heard a soft whisper, and saw Kari and Gatomon talking a moment softly. 

Gatomon finished and looked at TK and Patamon. "I'm staying here. We need to know why I couldn't digivolve, and if it is something around here, I can find it faster then if I left. You guys just come back as soon as you can, since it seems our break is over already..." She leapt out of Kari's arms, running into the woods. Patamon looked at TK, who nodded to him. He knew he wanted to follow, and let him go, watching him fly after the feline digimon. 

TK looked at Kari, who wasn't even holding a smile, watching the direction Gatomon had gone. He touched her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, and then blush. "You alright Kari?" She nodded quickly. "Then lets head back. We can figure this out at home. Hopefully with with Izzy and Ken's help, we can figure out what happened." They held their digivices to the small TV, being sucked into it in a flash, back to the real world.

* * * * * * * *

Well, I am ending part 2 . As for Chapter 3.... It has been delayed currently, only for problems of Writers block. I recently updated these, and hope to get the inspiration to continue this story soon. I hope I get some more reviews, by the time I get the next chapter in. Thanks for reading all!!


	3. Chapter 3: A call to Arms!!

Evening all. Finally got chapter 3 out and finished it seems. Sorry  
  
about the wait, I have been working with my friend's theater class  
  
lately to put on the show "barefoot in the park" and I am working as  
  
the light and sounds man, even though I am not in the class. Anyway,  
  
enough of that, I know what you guys are looking for. ACTION,  
  
ADVENTURE, and mass ORGIES!!! ((JK!!!!!)) Anyway, all kidding aside, I  
  
guess it is disclaimer time. I do not own digimon, or any of it's  
  
characters, aside those I have made for this story. any I made, I  
  
would like it if you asked permission for using, but at the least, if  
  
ya just say you got the idea from me, heck, I'm happy. Anyway, let the  
  
story begin!!!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
A Call to Arms!!  
  
Tai sighed softly, trying to remember how he had gotten in this mess.  
  
'Oh yea... I feel in love, and now I'm paying for it...' He jumped,  
  
blocking the soccer ball with his head, passing it back to Davis.  
  
Davis caught the ball with his foot, balancing it, watching Tai for a  
  
moment. "Tai, why did you want to practice today? You knew I had  
  
planned on checking on the digimon today, to make sure everything was  
  
alright." Tai almost twitched, remembering why he had caught Davis the  
  
minute he had left his apartment, to distract him.  
  
"I just felt like getting some practice in. Besides, if something were  
  
going to happen, we would know about it by now, wouldn't we?" This was  
  
mostly true, since if anyone, Izzy was often in contact with the  
  
digimon in the digital world, keeping tabs with them. 'Kari, you so  
  
owe me for this...' Tai ran forward, kicking the ball from the  
  
surprised Davis' foot, and started running with it, laughing a little  
  
at Davis' grumble as he came in pursuit.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"And that's what happened, Izzy. Any thoughts?" Kari looked slightly  
  
upset still, showing how bad this was effecting her, since she  
  
normally hide her feelings so as not to upset everyone else. TK  
  
frowned slightly, watching her explain, sitting on Koushiro's bed,  
  
waiting for him to help them figure it out. He thought, remembering  
  
the battle with Titanmon, how Gatomon had not been able to Armor  
  
Digivolve for some reason. Although it had not been needed, it was  
  
still a rather unsettling turn of events.  
  
The young genuis sat quietly for a few moments, contemplating his  
  
theories, as the two younger digidestined tryed waiting patiently.  
  
Finally, Izzy looked up to them, immediatly catching their attention.  
  
"Well... The I can only think of two ideas so far, as to why Kari  
  
could not get Gatomon to Armor Digivolve. One, would be that her D3 is  
  
malfunctioning. But her being able to open the digi-port would suggest  
  
otherwise. The other idea, is that perhaps this new opponent of yours,  
  
Arukenimon I believe you said, has found a way to block armor  
  
digivolutions, but only one at a time currently. If this is true, you  
  
will need to work fast. If she can block your armor's, and the control  
  
spires block normal digivolutions, then you will be at an extreme  
  
disadvantage."  
  
TK almost went pale, thinking about the possibilites. 'Block our  
  
armors? If she can do that, we won't be able to fight... NO, I can't  
  
lose Hope! We will find a way...' He glanced at Kari, who was ringing  
  
her hands worriedly. She spoke up quietly, "Izzy, can you think of  
  
something to help? Gatomon may be a Champion, but she still doesn't  
  
have her tail ring back. She isn't as powerful as she could be without  
  
it." Kari sniffed slightly. This really had her bad, if she was  
  
getting this upset over it. TK put his arm around her shoulders,  
  
smiling warmly at her. 'I don't think now is a good time, but I will  
  
soon.' He thought to himself, as he and Kari both noticed Izzy typing  
  
at his computer furiously.  
  
Izzy glanced back, seeing he had their attention again. "Well.. We may  
  
not have an answer yet, but it seems that something of interest has  
  
happened." He pointed to the computer screen, as Takeru and Hikari  
  
both stood and looked at it over his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Dear Digidestined,  
  
It's been a long time, my friends. I understand you have been having  
  
some trouble of late? Well, I believe I have a nice present for you  
  
all. If you could, please all meet me at my home in one week. We will  
  
talk more about this when you arrive. And please remember to bring  
  
snacks.  
  
Gennai  
  
*  
  
TK blinked, seeing the odd e-mail had to return address, but was sent  
  
to the e-mail of every digidestined, including Ken. "It certainly has  
  
his style to it...What do you two think?"  
  
Kari frowned slightly, turning slightly from the computer screen.  
  
"Well, I don't see someone impersonating Gennai, but why would he want  
  
to see us now? Do you think something worse has happened that we don't  
  
know about?"  
  
Koushiro was still watching the screen, before typing a small reply to  
  
the rest of the digidestined. "We will know when we get there. As for  
  
now, all we can do is wait. I want you two to not go back to the  
  
digital world until we all go together to meet Gennai. I just sent a  
  
mail telling Yolie, Cody, Ken, and Davis the same thing." He hit send,  
  
turning back to the younger digidestined, looking up at them, from his  
  
chair. "I will try and get everyone into a chatroom tonight, to  
  
discuss what's going on. If you two can, make sure everyone knows  
  
about it, in case they might not get the e-mail in time, alright?"  
  
TK nodded in time with Kari, before smiling at one another. "You can  
  
count on us, Izzy. We'll make sure everyone is on."  
  
Kari looked at her watch, before sighing. "Guys, it's almost 6  
  
o'clock. I need to get home before Taichi does. I'll tell him about  
  
the meeting. And since our parents got him a laptop to use for school,  
  
we can both be on. Anyway, I should go.." He hugged Izzy in his chair,  
  
before hugging TK, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. TK blushed  
  
hard, caught by surprise as Kari smiled more, winking at him, as she  
  
left. "Talk to you both tonight."  
  
Izzy sat surprised as TK continued to stand in shock, blushing badly.  
  
Clearing his throat, TK remembered that someone else was in the room,  
  
figitting nerviously. "Don't worry TK. I won't tell anyone, until you  
  
have. Especially Tai and Matt. Now get going." TK nodded thankfully,  
  
and walked out, still a little dumbfounded, but thankful Izzy had said  
  
he wouldn't tell anyone for now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joe sat in the library, working on his next term paper for his class.  
  
He was typing fast, when he sawa small message come up saying he had  
  
two new mails. 'Mail? I wonder who from... I hope it's not a chain  
  
letter again..' He opened the first mail, blinking as he read the  
  
short letter from Gennai. He had to admit, he was surprised that he  
  
had contacted them, after so long, but unfortunetly, it meant that  
  
something was wrong, if he was. Getting to the second letter, he  
  
opened it, seeing it was from Koushiro. 'A digidestined meeting  
  
tonight, online? 9 o'clock, huh..' He began typing again, e-mail Izzy  
  
back real fast. He then began typing at his paper again, even faster,  
  
so he could be done in time to talk with his friends.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
TK sat at his computer, which was on since he had a cable modem thanks  
  
to his mom, deep in thought. He rarely had these times, since normally  
  
Patamon and the other Digimon stayed in the real world, but for the  
  
past couple days, he had been able to have alot of free time. He shook  
  
his head out of the cobwebs it had been in, and turned on the chat  
  
program Izzy had made on, to log in and see if anyone was on, or if he  
  
had any E-mail.  
  
*Digi-Online is open*  
  
*UserName~AngelicHope*  
  
*Password~*******  
  
*Username and Password being verified.......*  
  
*User is verified.*  
  
*Welcome to Digi-Online, Takeru Takaishi*  
  
_Users Online_  
  
Brains Before Brawn  
  
Doctor Jyou  
  
CompWhiz  
  
KendoStudent  
  
Love'sRacket  
  
LoneGaruru  
  
PinkLilly  
  
TK smiled, seeing so many were already on. 'Looks like everyone got  
  
their mail.I hope everyone else shows up.'  
  
*Invite to "DigiDiscussion" from DoctorJyou*  
  
*Accept - Yes*  
  
*Welcome to Digidiscussion*  
  
*AngelicHope has entered the room.*  
  
AngelicHope~Hey guys.  
  
Doctor Jyou~Hi TK.  
  
CompWhiz~So do you think you could help, Izzy?  
  
Brains Before Brawn~Sure, Yolie.  
  
CompWhiz~Great, thanks. Hey TK ^_^  
  
LoneGaruru~hey bro.  
  
Love'sRacket~Hi TK. ::smiles::  
  
KendoStudent~Hello, TK.  
  
AngelicHope~Almost time for the meeting. Where are the rest?  
  
PinkLilly~I don't know, but I hope they hurry. I have class in a few,  
  
and I need to get ready still.  
  
*CourargiousLeader has entered the room.*  
  
*Gato'sLight has entered the room.*  
  
CourargiousLeader~Hey gang.  
  
Gato'sLight~Hi guys. Hey Takeru. ~_^  
  
AngelicHope~Hi Kari. ::smiles with a slight blush::  
  
Love'sRacket~It's about time, Tai. I wondered if you were even going  
  
to show within the next half an hour. ::teasing::  
  
*Miracle Leader has entered the chat.*  
  
Miracle Leader~Hey Guys, hiya Kari.  
  
Couragious Leader~Is that everyone then? and I take offence to that,  
  
Sora.  
  
Brains before Brawn~No, we are waiting on Mister Ken to show now.  
  
Couragious Leader~Well what is this about anyway?  
  
*KindWorm has entered the room.*  
  
KindWorm~Hope I am not to late, I had to talk with my parents.  
  
Brains before Brawn~not a problem, Ken. In fact, good timing.  
  
Miracle Leader~Hey Ken, hows it hanging?  
  
AngelicHope~Hi Ken.  
  
KindWorm~Hello, everyone.  
  
Brains before Brawn~First things first, so Mimi can go to her class.  
  
Are we agreed we need to meet Gennai this saturday night, like his  
  
letter asks?  
  
AngelicHope~::nods:: Yes. He might know what we need to do about  
  
Arukenimon.  
  
DoctorJyou~I agree. I would say about ten AM for Miss Mimi in America,  
  
which for us is one in the morning, but we can meet with him, and  
  
start planning, before she gets there.  
  
PinkLilly~That works for me, I have nothing on saturday to do. I'll  
  
meet you guys in the Digi- world then. Jou, would you save and send me  
  
the rest to read tomorrow, thanks, bye!!!!  
  
*User PinkLilly has left the room*  
  
CouragiousLeader~Well.....that was ubrupt....  
  
Brains before Brawn~Well, at least it settles it. the other thing is a  
  
warning to the newer Digidestined. It seems we have found evidence  
  
that Armor's may not always work in the Digi- world right now, so  
  
until we go to meet Gennai Friday, no one goes to the digital world,  
  
and no gates are to be opened unless you plan on bringing your digimon  
  
into the Real world.  
  
Compwhiz~Armor's not working?!?! Ok, Izzy, spill.  
  
KendoStudent~Izzy, could you send me an E-mail explaining, I need to  
  
go to bed, before My mom finds me still online.  
  
Brains before Brawn~I will send everyone an e-mail about this, so we  
  
can all go to bed. You'll all have it by tomorrow. Now everyone get to  
  
bed, we all need to get things together for this weekend.  
  
CouragiousLeader~Fine by me. Night guys.  
  
*User Couragious Leader has left the room.*  
  
Gato's Light~Me too. Mom will kill us if she finds out we are still  
  
online.  
  
*User Gato's Light has left the room.*  
  
KendoStudent~Thanks Izzy. Good night everyone.  
  
*User KendoStudent has left the room.*  
  
CompWhiz~You better tell me Izzy....  
  
KindWorm~Uh oh, wormmon says my mom is calling. Talk to you guys  
  
tomorrow I guess.  
  
*User KindWorm has left the room.*  
  
CompWhiz~Wait....dang it, he signed off to fast.  
  
Brains before Brawn~I will send the E-mail, Yolie, now get going.  
  
::Quirks a brow::  
  
CompWhiz~oh alright. ::pouts::  
  
*User CompWhiz has left the room.*  
  
AngelicHope~well, I should get some sleep too, guys. Night night, and  
  
sweet sleeps.  
  
Doctor Jyou~Same here. I am saving and e-mail the chat now. Night  
  
guys.  
  
Love's Racket~Hey Jou, IM me a second, before you go, ok?  
  
Doctor Jyou~alright.  
  
*You have signed out of Digi-online. Have a nice day. ^_^*  
  
Tk leaned back, smiling softly as he shut the chat room program off.  
  
'Hope your ok, Kari. I really do.' He stood up, taking his shirt off  
  
and laying in his bed, sprawling out with his sheet barely over him.  
  
'I wonder what Gennai meant by surprise? I hope it is something to  
  
help. I wonder why Gatomon thought about staying in the digital world  
  
to search, or if she found anything? I miss you Patamon.... I really  
  
miss you Hikari....' He slowly started to dream, sleep finally over  
  
taking him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
HEHE Finally!!!! Chapter 3 is finally done!!!!!! Sorry it took me so  
  
very long, but I had the worst case of writers block. I am hoping to  
  
have more written soon (no promises), since this chapter went into one  
  
of the few areas I had not thought out in my head yet. And I am sorry,  
  
but if I messed up on the time zone difference... I trying finding out  
  
what it was, but no one I know knew it, and for the life of me, I  
  
couldn't find it online either.... I just have bad luck finding the  
  
simple things it seems. Anyway, if someone can tell me the exact time  
  
zone difference between Odiaba and New York, please do, I could use  
  
it. Anyway, see you all soon, bye!!!!! 


End file.
